1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention is a regular quadrilateral pyramid-shaped building which has isosceles triangle-shaped sidewalls on a square-shaped base, free pyramid-shaped internal space, and a podium in the pyramid-shaped space. The invention also includes the procedure for the operation of the pyramid building.
2. Description of Related Art
Mankind has been interested in the collection and use of energies detected in nature for a long time, especially in their use for medical purposes.
Recently, we may find medical devices that facilitate re-energizing and may be used successfully for a wide range of purposes. Others, such as Biotron lamps, use polarized light successfully to cure wounds, such as ulcers. Recently, treatment has also been extended to the use of multi-colour light. The exact effect mechanism of such treatments is yet to be known thoroughly, but their advantageous medical effects justify their uses. Similarly, people living in strong electro-magnetic fields and close to high-voltage pylons suffer from headache and bad general condition as a result of such fields, while on-spot measurements do not justify their conditions.
Egyptian pyramids and the mysterious phenomena experienced in their burial vaults have been exciting mankind since the ancient times. Recent researchers have revealed various issues, and have rebutted several superstitions, but there are many questions yet to be answered concerning the energy fields—their nature, effect mechanism—inside pyramids that affect both objects and living creatures. Such fields are usually referred to in patent descriptions as pyramid energy, and the processes induced by them in objects and living creatures are called energising. This may include the energetic charging or, adversely, the reduction of the extremely high energy levels of overcharged objects, such as stressed living creatures. This way pyramid energy may help in restoring the internal bio-vibration of human beings and creating a healthy human aura. The emergence of pyramid energy is associated by most people with the strict compliance of the size of pyramids, the specific size of the base and of the edges, and with the proportions thereof. In our experiences, the directions—relating to the four cardinal points—of the four sides of the pyramid are also important for creating pyramid energy and for its energy level. The patent research conducted on this subject shows that the issue—especially its relaxing, health reservation and caring, curing roles—has been widely examined during the previous century and is still a major subject of research. At wellness service providers, such as non-medical practitioners, these solutions may help cure patients with depression and psychosomatic diseases.
During the last century, researchers in Hungary have also been—and are still—working on solutions on this matter and applying for patent and utility model protection. Some of the patent and utility model descriptions submitted for registration on this subject in Hungary may also be used for presenting the directions of research. An example is the patent description of the “Pyramid shaped energy collector sunhat” No. HU P9103126. The sides of the sunhat represent a pyramid-shaped geometric form consisting of isosceles triangle side panels that close identical angles with each other at the top of the pyramid. The hat has a relaxing, curing, and energizing effect on the person wearing it. It is advantageous for energizing purposes, if one of the base edges of the hat is pointed in the North-South direction while wearing the hat. However, it is hard to keep this rule while moving around. According to the patent description, the benefit of alignment with the four cardinal points is an important empirical fact for hat-sized pyramid buildings.
The “Device for accelerating growth” patent description No. HU P9203085—originally of Austrian priority—describes a device that may be used for promoting and accelerating the growth of human beings and animals, and for restoring their health conditions after suffering injuries. An interesting feature is that the device—in addition to regular quadrilateral pyramids—uses other geometric forms, such as pyramids with hexagonal bases. This seems to contradict the widely held position that a field force of appropriate strength emerges only in regular quadrilateral pyramids.
The utility model No. U 2218 describes a “Device for utilizing pyramid energy”. The device is a spiral-shaped medical device—such as an arch-support—consisting of numerous pyramid-shaped—that is quadrilateral pyramid-shaped—parts. On the basis of the Fibonacci principle, the small-sized pyramids are organized in spiral lines around each other running from different starting points.
The utility model No. U 2222 describes a “Disc containing pyramid shaped parts” using similar small-sized pyramids, but organized in ordinary lines on a disc, unlike the spiral implementation mentioned in the previous description.
There are various Hungarian descriptions of pyramid-shaped items and items containing pyramid-shaped parts, that use “pyramid energy” for various purposes, but these are far from the solution according to our invention.
Internationally, there are various patents using pyramid-shaped forms for different purposes or that exploit pyramid energy. The “Pyramidenenergieanlage” invention No. US 2010207399 and No. EP 0259769 is used to exploit energy.
The author of the German description No. DE 197 17 053 uses, for medication purposes, pyramids made of special aluminium alloy, that are of empirically specified size and are placed on human skin above certain organs.
Some of the examined inventions are close to the solution according to our invention. The European description “Pyramidenförminges Gebaude” No. EP 2 090 720 describes a pyramid-shaped building for treating stressed or agitated persons. The side walls of the building made of wood or cane batches have windows, though many believe that any windows on the walls of pyramid buildings actually reduce the efficiency of pyramid energy and may even prevent its emergence.
The utility model “Pyramide mit energieverstaerkender Fokussiereinrichtung” No. DE 20 2006 004 778 and the pyramid building described in the Japanese “Meditation Room” invention No. JP 8074133 may be the closest to the solution according to our invention.
The essence of the German utility model is that the focusing rods—that are producing pyramid energy and are installed in the building—partially support the platform exposed the most to the effects of the energy, and also focus pyramid energy on the object to be energized. The utility model also describes the “Bovis factor” (BE) as the measurement unit of the undefined strength of pyramid energy. According to this factor, the neutral level—for example—of buildings, water or foodstuff is 6.500 BE. As an interesting fact, it is noted that the empirical Bovis factor level—measured by radiologists—of distilled water is 3.000 BE, of the Himalayan salt is 18.000 BE, and it was measured to be 170.000 BE in the burial vault of the Cheops Pyramid. The measurement method of the BE factor is yet to be acknowledged scientifically.
The above-mentioned Japanese patent description describes the structure of an entire meditation house, where the top level of the building is designed for meditation, relaxation and medical treatment purposes using pyramid energy. The description does not mention any separate podium in this space. The top level of the building may be approached on a spiral staircase from the lower level with windows and lighting. The sides and floor of the top-level pyramid-shaped part of the building is made of one layered transparent or translucent material, with a cap on top, and there is a roof—made of copper or steel—above the entrance. The entire building, especially its top level, is in close relation with its environment, with the outside space full of cosmic and other radiations. Though the building with its mysterious lights in the evening may be suitable for mediation, it is clearly dominated by force fields that are completely different from those dominating the internal burial vaults of pyramids surrounded by thick walls, or the hermetically sealed internal space of the pyramid building with multi-layered thick walls according to our invention, as it will be described below.